Do you think I'm wierd?
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Barry asks his best friend if he's strange over a cup of coffee
1. Coffee

**_Jason's POV_**

"Do you think I'm weird?" Berry asks me as I take another sip of my coffee, which I almost spit out when he asked me the question.

"What did you just ask me?"

"Uh….If you think I'm weird?"

"Barry Allen of course you are weird but the good way not the creepy way."

"So I'm weird but I'm not?"

"Who the hell called you weird?" I ask trying to change the topic.

"No one just everyone at the station." Barry sighs stirring his coffee

"Well that doesn't sound like no one it sounds like….well everyone." I tease.

"Ha ha very funny J"

"Aw come on Allen it's always better to have at least one good friend than none at all."

"Even if that one friend has a weird friend?"

"Trust me Barry I'm not one to Judge when it comes to weirdness."

"Yeah you're not the one who took a train to Starling City just to find a clue about strange occurrences that led to your own mother's death."

"No and that's what I call stupid not crazy or maybe its crazily stupid, I'm good either way. Point is your lucky that you didn't get fired." I scolded him crossing my arms angrily.

"Yeah yeah I know I just had to find out…you know?"

"Oh I know. I really do know." I emphasize dramatically. "Sooooo you said that you met the Arrow right? I ask finishing my coffee. "What is he like?"

"Uh well he's kinds….different."

"Good or bad different?"

"Much more different than you."

"Oh so that kind of different."

"Yeah…you sure you don't want to know who he is?"

"Yes I am sure. I'm sure that I'll meet him sooner or later. Pulse I'm sure that he entrusted you to keep his secret. Just like I have."

"Guess you're right. But J you might want to take a break or something you're looking tired."

"Yeah I know. Between this and the hours I'm putting in at the hospital I just feel like I don't have a social life anymore. Speaking of wich I sadly wont be abe to go with you and Iris to see the Particle accelerator turn on."

"Your kidding? You were so excited for it."

" I pause as my pager goes off. "Well speak of the devil. Back to work I guess." I smile grabbing my long black coat and putting it on. Sorry to run out like this Barry but when the Hospital needs me Dr. Croft is on the scene."

"Don't worry about it Jason."

"Thanks." I smile placing a 10 dollar bill on the table. "Coffees on me man."

"Are you ever going to let me pay J?" Barry groans.

"Hey you have to be faster. And when that happens I'll let you pay all you want."

"Someday then." My friend sighs crossing his arms.

"Someday buddy." I smile with a wink as I head out the door. "Keep my secret." I call to him.

"With my life." He replies after me. As I walked out the door and into the busy central city streets.


	2. Doctor Jason's Crofts Policy

**_Jason's POV_**

"Nice to see you Doctor Croft."

"Lovely to see you Dian." I smile to my assistant as I place my white lab coat over my light blue scrubs. "Anything new come in?"

"Nothing too serious there's a patient in room 403 with a busted arm."

"You have X- Rays?"

"I just printed them; it looks like a Distal Ulna."

"Id sat almost ulna radius." I reply taking the X-rays in my hands.

"There is also a woman in 415 that just had a stroke she's being looked over by Doctor Cole."

"Ahh I don't like when Cole takes over. He always so smug about everything."

"I agree it seems that you're the only Doctor here who wasn't to be here Doctor Croft."

"Oh you flatter me Dian but there are many others in the hospital such as you and Tom for example."

Dian blushes at my comment.

"thank you Doctor Croft."

I smile brightly as I walked into room 304 where I saw a young girl around the age of 10 with her sister and older brother and parents. The girl looked very sad folding her arms when she looked up at me. I was appaouled at what I see.

"Dian." I call seriously to my assistance. "How old is this girl?"

"Uh 10 years old sir?"

"And why is she upset?"

"Uh…Because she broke her arm?"

"And what is my policy on upset children?" I ask

Everyone in the room looked as if I wasn't going to help the girl. But Dian smiles when she says.

"You refuse to work until any child of any age, size or genders are happy before you begin. That is your policy Doctor Croft."

"Exactly!" I grin proudly eyes wide. "Now please Miss. Green I would like for you to go to the nursery and get this young lady a teddy bear while I speak to her wonderful family."

"Yes sir." Dian laughs as she rushes out of the room.

"Now we must start with the introductions. Hello my name is Jason Croft and I'll be taking care of your little girl."


	3. Saving a Friends Life

"Well I guess that's everything for now." I say writing just a few more things on my clip board. "Though I will suggest that Lisa spend the night and that she not climb anymore trees. It was a pleasure meeting all of you, and you too Lisa."

"Thank you so much Doctor. Croft."

"Mrs. Telle it was my pleasure."

"You're not like other Doctors." Lisa states, hugging the white teddy bear that I had Dian fetch .

"No Sweetie." I reply patting her head. "I'm a fun one." And with that I left the room and was greeted by a unpleasant site.

"Hey Croft!"

"Oh hello Cole." I moan moving past the brown haired Doctor.

"Croft you stole my 2:30 surgery. I was slotted for that."

"First of all the board called me because I was already prepped after my 12:30 surgery, you should have moved faster, and what do you want me to say Cole, I'm sorry? When a life is at stake, no in this line of work things don't work that way."

"What would it have been like if someone stole your slot?" Cole asked trying to intimidate me

"I would be happy that someone was brave and thoughtful enough that they took the initiative, you should be too, this isn't a composition Cole, I'm not going to apologize, now if you'll excuse me my shifts over." I turn on my heels and move into the employee lounge without another word.

"Oh hey J." I hear a familiar voice say.

"Oh hello Tom, you heading home too?"

"Yeah family's going camping tomorrow and we're waking up early to beat the morning traffic."

"Aw that's nice, tell Emily and the kids I say hello."

"I will thanks; you have a nice night J." Tom was just about to walk out the door when we both hear an ambulance team rush by the window of the lounge with an unconscious man on the stretcher that they were pushing.

"What the hell?" Tom said aloud as he and I opened the door and looked down the hall where we see the team make a sharp night turn. "What's all this about?"

Before I could answer a huge clap of thunder rang through the hospital, the lights dimmed then were fully restored seconds later. "That isn't normal." Both of us turn when we see Dian running down the hall out of breathe. "Dian what is going on?" I ask taking the nurses hands in mine.

"A man…you man." She was struggling to catch her breath. "Young man was struck by lightning, Coles taking care of him but Jason the board wants you to fill out the medical report."

I groan in disappointment. "Alright I'll do it, but can I at east have the man's name?"

Dian scrambled through some papers. A man struck by lightning wasn't uncommon in my time as a doctor this was probably the second case I've dealt with in my life. "Barry Allen." And now it was just about to become my most important case, I hear the glass I was holding shatter on the ground after Dian spoke, my whole body went numb.

"Who is it?" I ask again still in disbelief.

"Barry Allen." Dian replies.

"Oh my god."

"J you know this guy?"

But I don't answer Toms question, I'm already racing down the hall, struggling to find room where the paramedics had taken my friend until I finally did. "Barry!" I shout rushing to his side.

"Sir please stand back." One of the PMs said to me pushing me back away from the stretcher.

"I work here you idiot." I yell pushing him off and turning my attention back to my wounded friend. "And I know him!"

"Jason!" I hear Dian and Tom both call, but I paid them no mind I was too focused on Barry

"Where was he when you found him?" I ask one the PMs as I examine Barry carefully.

"Police reported they found him like this in his work station at the CCPG he works there."

"Yes I know Patters let's move on and like I said before I know him."

"What can I do to help J?" Toms asks running up behind me ready to go, good I needed my team.

"I'm not seeing any other physical wounds on him, except this." I sigh pointing at a long scare running from Barry's right shoulder to the left side of his torso.

"Eyes aren't responsive Doctor Croft."

"Barry? I say gripping his head in my hands. "Barry can you hear me?" But he says nothing.

"Whoa whoa what are you three doing back here? I'm the one who's-"

"Cole I swear to god you say one more word I will throw you out a window!" I shout

"Heartbeats speeding up J." Tom says pointing to Barry's heart monitor.

"No it's slowing down Tom." I reply suggesting that Toms previous reading was wrong.

"What?"

"Wait guys, it's going back up again." Dian said pointing again to the monitor.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

"Barry!" I hear a woman's voice scream, and I know who it belongs to.

"Dian, please stop her." she rushes to grab Iris and hold her back before she can reach Barry."

"Stay back Sweetie."

"I'm family."

"Jason he's coating!"

"Iris stay back!" I order charging up the Defibrillation on the table next to me. "Come on Barry, you gotta hold on, don't give up now!"

"BARRY!"


	4. I'm his Doctor

**_Jasons POV_**

6 weeks that's how long he's been asleep, god it's painful seeing him like this. God it was painful seeing him this way and I had to admit that I was boarded without his presence, we would always meet for lunch on our breaks. Football and sports were on Saturday and Sunday nights, pizza was on Tuesdays and Friday nights. But now I find myself doing most of that either by myself or not at all.

I'm not a very social person, I'll admit that and when I was being that way it was always with Barry, sure I would once in a while have fun with some of the boys at the Hospital but I wouldn't say very much, I often didn't need to or want to. I'm not much of a talker and Barry knew that which is nice.

"Doctor Croft." I hear Tom say from behind me, I soon turn to see Tom followed by a tall brown haired woman, a young man with unnaturally long hair and below me sat a man in a wheelchair, a man that a lot of people in Central City wanted buried.

"Doctor Wells I presume?" I say to the man addressing him.

"Doctor Croft, it's a pleasure to meet you." He replies shaking my hand.

"I must admit that I'm surprised to see you here, I would expect you and your Team to be back at STAR Labs cleaning up the mess you caused."

"The place is being cleansed of right now, but I assumed that you and many other doctors at Central City Hospital supported the Particle accelerator."

"Oh we did, but I didn't support the idea of my friend getting struck by a bolt of lighting and slipping into a coma! So you can understand why I am upset." I growl through my teeth as I turn away from the group.

"Mr. Allen was your friend Doctor Croft?"

"He is my friend Doctor Wells, he still is he isn't dead you know!"

"I didn't me to say that Doctor, but maybe we can help him."

Before I can speak again the Hospital lights suddenly flicker then shut down, I instantly begin to panic. "Oh my god!" I gasped rushing down the hall and into Barrys room.

"Heart stopped again J!" Tom said to me leading me inside his room. "And powers out again!"

"I don't understand, every time his heart stops we lose power. Get the generator back online now!" I yelled to the staff turning my attention back to Barry's heart monitor, annoyed once I sensed the presences behind me. "What exactly do you all want?" I question begging to now become impatient with the conversation.

"The staff as STAR Labs is visiting all the people who were hurt or killed because of the particle accelerator." The long haired man explained running up next to me.

"It's our way of saying sorry for everything that we've done." The brown haired woman added.

"The list must be long." I mutter under my breath turning to my Nurse. "Dian?"

"Same as the last 10 times Jason."

"Damnit!" I shout slamming my fist into the table. "Charge it up and get ready!"

"Does this happen often?"

"Are you all still here?" I turn groaning In frustration looking at the people that I just wished would leave my sight.

"Doctor Croft please, we only want permission from Mr. Allen's Doctor to take him to STAR Labs for better treatment it's the least we can do for putting him in his current condition."

I hesitate for a few moments before I could answer the statement and the opportunity given to me. "He will receive better treatment?"

"You have my word Doctor, my Team and I will take good care of him."

"Then I give you permission because I'm his Doctor."

**_(Hope you're all enjoying this)_**


	5. Waking up sore

**_Central City_**

**_12:00 Midnight_**

**_Shades POV_**

I'm angry and I've been taking a lot of it out on thugs and criminals at night, while also sending them to the ER in the process. I didn't care they deserved it the fools deserved that much pain, many people are still scared because of the Particle accelerator explosion, so I was busy during both night and day not only at the Hospital but also at night. I guess I was keeping busy because I was trying to keep my mind off of Barry, I knew that worrying about his wasn't going to help his condition but I would still worry. I would call STAR Labs at least 10 times a day checking in to see if Barry had woken up yet.

Catlin told me to stop calling because she would call me if anything changed or happened. Barry has been at STAR Labs for almost 9 months still in his coma and I was growing impatient. I was on the outside wall of my apartment building, I was just sitting there against it, my feet planted firmly on it, my arms crossed over my chest, my blue eyes shut tightly but my ears wide open, just listening to the noisy city bellow waiting for something to happen. I snapped up when I heard a scream below, I could instantly sense danger. I tightly grip my cloak and teleport down to the streets beneath me, two men both armed with either a gun or knife both harassing two young girls, I slowly move behind them and speak in my deep demonic voice.

"HEY!" I shouted down the alley way to the dumb asses they instantly turn to face me. "Don't even think about it!"

"Who the hell are you?" The one with the gun asked now pointing the weapon right at me, I slowly walked forward, not afraid of the small devise. "Back up man!" The thug shouts now shaking. "Don't make me do this." I only look him dead in the eyes and say.

"Do it!" the trigger is squeezed a loud bam goes off, both the girls scream but I don't feel a thing, the bullet doesn't even penetrate my skin, I lightly smile when I hear the bullet shatter then fall to the ground.

"Whoa, what the hell are you man?"

I coldly laugh that sends a shiver down the men's spins when I then remove my hood. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." My eyes turn black, I grow jagged fangs in my mouth and head I scream a horrible, ear pinching scream and take the men down with one fast motion.

**_The next morning_**

My head hurts, I knew what had happened last night but I still felt tired, I can feel the sun creeping past the shades over my windows in my bedroom, the left side of my body was hanging off the side of my bed, I felt so weak. I had no energy to get up, my whole body felt sore, I slowly lift my arm to my bedside counter and reach for my TV remote and turn it on.

"Again continuing today from last night the mysterious do gooder known to Central City as Shade was spotted again, this time saving two teenage girls who were assaulted by two escaped prisoners. They were found at 5 o'clock this morning with broken bones and heavily bruised bodies and quickly escorted to Central City Hospital for treatment. This event also brings up a still UN answered question, is Shade really doing good for Central City? We go down town with Rob Reder at Central City Police Department, Rob how's it going?"

"Doing great Leyden, I'm here at CCPD with Captain David Singh to talk with us about the hero called Shade, Captain what can you tell us about this?"

"Oh great." I moan to myself as I sit up in my bed rubbing my bruised leg.

"Thanks Reder, I'm thinking what many people are thinking that this Shade is a menus and a danger to many of Central Cities citizens."

"But there has been a decrease in criminal activity since the practical accelerator accident thanks to him and now there have been twice as many Shade sightings since then as well, is it possible that he's trying to help."

"He isn't helping Reder, he's bodily injuring people like he has no sense of right and acting like he has no morals or ethics for humans."

"Because I'm not human you bastard!" I snarl flashing my fangs at the TV my eyes again going black, I quickly turn back to normal once I see an image of Barry's lab displayed on the TV.

"Do you think that Shade played a part in many of the deaths in Central City after the particle accelerator?"

"Not likely, the guy may be beating up his victim's pretty badly but he's no killer."

"Thank you." I say relieved as I get dressed. "First nice thing he's ever said about me in years!"

"Well thank you Captain for your time."

"Anytime."

I instantly shut the TV off and again collapsed on my bed my hands over my face with my hands exhaling deeply, I had the day off from the hospital today so I wouldn't have to pull in any shifts, which is perfect because I needed to rest up and heal myself from my bruises from last night. Next to those thugs I took out 7 more groups of criminals, one of them got the drop on me and beat the crap out of me and because of my mixed emotions they were actually able to hurt me badly! Which resulted in my upper back and legs along with part of my torso were covered in bruises.

I literally cannot remember the last time I was ever this sore all over my body. Guardians are very resilient beings but sometimes our emotions can either be our greatest strength or our greatest weakness but that entirely depends on us. My head wasn't spinning so badly now that I took something for it, I clasped my hands together they instantly began glowing with dark energy, I then gently place my hand on my bruised leg just below my knee and begin to heal myself…painfully healing myself.

"Ow ow ow damnit damnit damnit!" I shriek pulling away from my leg in pain, ok I'm not doing that anymore I'll let them heal the old fashion earth way, give them a few days and they'll be gone no big deal, owe pain such pain! Ok ok deep breaths, I should call STAR again see if Barry's up yet…wait no Catlin will yell at me for racking up their phone bill again. GOD! What do I do? I almost fall out of my bed when the phone rings, I don't even hesitate to pick it up.

"Hello yes what is it?"

_"Hello Jason, it's Catlin you have to get over to STAR Labs Barry just woke up."_

Oh my god oh my god oh my god! I waste no time getting dresses and teleporting to my destination so excited to see my friend.


	6. Good to have him back

**_S.T.A.R Labs_**

**_Jasons POV_**

Could I possibly be hearing things, I'm not that old am I? I'm only 4 years older than Barry, which in my opinion is not very old. I wasted no time taking the transit over to the Lab, teleporting was way faster. I didn't often do that when its day, but this was important, my best friend was awake and that's all that mattered. My heart was racing as I step into the main lab where Barry was being monitored. Miss. Snow was telling the truth Barry was very much alive and awake, I couldn't believe it. I waste no time running up to him and hugging him, he seemed really surprised to see me.

"Jason?"

"I swear to god Allen. You ever do something like that again I'll kick your ass do you hear me?" I ask almost scolding him.

"Jason….what's going on?" Barry asked looking only half awake.

"Didn't either of you give him the run down?" I ask Caitlin and Cisco in frustration.

"We did,but he's still having a hard time believing it." Doctors Wells spoke from behind me, which startled me a little.

"God man don't do that!" I snap than turn back to Barry. "Look, just look me in the eye and tell me your ok."

Barry hesitates for a moment thinking my question over. "Yeah, I'm fine J."

"Good." I smile holding my friend in a tight embrace again, happy to see him safe and back to normal.

_**(The End)**_

**_(For anyone who's going to Motor City comic con on Friday May 15th, just know I will be there dressed as Techla from my Young Justice Next generation Series. So if you see a pink alien with white hair and purple tattoos wearing a black and gray uniform say hi I'd love to meet anyone who reads my work who's from my area)_**


End file.
